Muppet Thought of the Week
The Muppet Thought of the Week is a series of web videos posted to the Muppets' official Facebook, Twitter, Instagram and YouTube accounts. Introduced by Uncle Deadly, the short videos feature a different Muppet character reciting a motivational thought or quote. Characters featured in the series include Miss Piggy, Fozzie Bear, Floyd Pepper, Scooter, Janice, Lew Zealand, Walter, Robin the Frog, Animal, Quongo, and Uncle Deadly himself. The series is notable as the first public performance of Matt Vogel as Kermit the Frog following Steve Whitmire's departure from the Muppets. Following a hiatus of seven weeks, the videos returned on August 29th with different introductions from Uncle Deadly. Following a daily release schedule, Deadly commented on the inaccuracy of the series' "weekly" title. Videos File:Miss Piggy Muppet Thought of the Week The Muppets|Miss Piggy Week of February 20, 2017 File:Fozzie Bear Muppet Thought of the Week The Muppets-0|Fozzie Bear Week of February 27, 2017 File:Sgt. Floyd Pepper Muppet Thought of the Week The Muppets|Floyd Pepper Week of March 6, 2017 File:Muppet Thought of the Week ft. Scooter The Muppets|Scooter Week of March 13, 2017 File:Muppet Thought of the Week ft. Janice Muppets|Janice Week of March 20, 2017 File:Muppet Thought of the Week ft. Lew Zealand The Muppets-0|Lew Zealand Week of March 27, 2017 File:Muppet Thought of the Week ft. Uncle Deadly The Muppets|Uncle Deadly Week of April 3, 2017 File:Muppet Thought of the Week ft. Walter The Muppets-0|Walter (ft. Robin the Frog) Week of April 10, 2017 File:Muppet Thought of the Week feat. Animal The Muppets-0|Animal (ft. Bunny) Week of April 17, 2017 File:Muppet Thought of the Week 10 Miss Piggy The Muppets|Miss Piggy Week of April 24, 2017 File:Muppet Thought of the Week Scooter 2 Muppets|Scooter Week of May 1, 2017 File:Muppet Thought of the Week ft. Fozzie Bear The Muppets|Fozzie Bear Week of May 8, 2017 File:Muppet Thought of the Week ft. Sgt. Floyd Pepper The Muppets-0|Floyd Pepper Week of May 15, 2017 File:Muppet Thought of the Week Uncle Deadly 2 The Muppets|Uncle Deadly Week of May 22, 2017 File:Muppets Thought of the Week Janice Muppets|Janice Week of June 5, 2017 File:Muppet Thought of the Week Miss Piggy 3 The Muppets|Miss Piggy Week of June 12, 2017 File:Muppet Thought of the Week Fozzie Bear The Muppets|Fozzie Bear (ft. an ape) Week of June 19, 2017 File:Muppet Thought of the Week ft. Uncle Deadly The Muppets-0|Uncle Deadly Week of June 26, 2017 File:Muppet Thought of the Week ft. Animal The Muppets|Animal Week of July 10, 2017 File:Muppet Thought of the Week - first Matt Vogel as Kermit the Frog|Kermit the Frog August 28, 2017 File:Muppet Thought of the Week ft. Walter & Animal|Walter & Animal August 29, 2017 File:Muppet Thought of the Week ft. Janice Aug 30 2017|Janice August 30, 2017 File:Muppet Thought of the Week ft. Sgt. Floyd Pepper The Muppets|Floyd Pepper August 31, 2017 File:Muppet Thought of the Week ft. Miss Piggy & Lew Zealand|Miss Piggy & Lew Zealand September 1, 2017 See also *"Fozzie's Bear-ly Funny Fridays" Category:The Muppets Web Content Category:Muppet Shorts